Spirited Away: Destiny
by freezingsaphire
Summary: Sequel to Saving the Spirit World. Haku and Chihiro's son is born and he goes on an adventure of courage and friendship to fufil his destiny.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I'll say this once and I wont repeat it, I don't own anything, k?

**A/N: This is a sequel to Spirited Away: Saving the Spirit World, if ya haven't read that, id recommend you go read that first before reading this. Please dont confuse this with the other sequel called Spirited Away: Never Say Goodbye, that is one sequel to Saving the Spirit World, currently being worked on by my cousin who is an excellent writer. This is my own version of events, please RNR, k?**

Spirited Away: Destiny

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Realm of the God of Knowledge**

"Welcome my friends and comrades, to this conclave of gods." The God of Knowledge boomed in a loud voice that echoed throughout the cavern.

As though in one body, the 7 other gods rose in respect and sat again. Their faces illuminated by the eerie light flowing out of the pillar in the middle of the cavern that was the Lamba Core.

"All of you may be wondering why we are having this meeting only after 3 years, instead of the usual 6." The god of Knowledge continued.

Murmurs of disapproval echoed throughout the cavern, questioning the God of Knowledge's actions. Even the Lamba Core glowed brighter, showing its interest in the God of Knowledge's actions.

"Listen to my words, for eons, we have caused dissolution and chaos to spread within the Spirit World, for our own… entertainment and a greater purpose unknown to all who live in that World. For the destiny of those with a mission bigger than they ever will imagine to take place. 3 years ago, the near destruction of the Spirit World was entertainment enough, was it not?"

Nods from the other 7 beings confirmed his suspicions. "From your response, I can conclude so that it was. However, 9 years ago, the first humans to step into the sacred land of the Spirits, I think that proved to be entertaining also."

Allowing the effect of his words sink in, the God of Knowledge said, "Now however, something beyond our control has happened. Something which threatens our very control over the Spirit World, and every life-form in the 8 universes we control. A child of a Human and a Spirit has been born."

Gasps of shock rang through the cavern, causing the God of Knowledge to smirk. "So now you see my friends, it is essential that I warn the 7 of you now, as I am sure that all of you know the saying about a child between a Human and a Spirit."

More nods from the conclave of beings.

"So, now we have to send in a Spirit, to ensure that this child completes his mission in life. Agree?"

Murmurs of approval were heard from the conclave.

"So it is decided, I shall choose our Spirit to secure the child."

As the different beings drifted from the Lamba Core, the God of Knowledge smirked a wide evil grin, " This will be more interesting than 3 years ago."

Pausing for a moment in front of the Lamba Core, the God of Knowledge flew out the cavern, towards the magical prison of La Magipil. Entering the walls effortlessly, the God of Knowledge located Nimokushi and said, "It is time for you to return to those who betrayed and defeated you."

Grinning a maniacal grin, Nimokushi replied, "I have waited 3 long years for you to say this to me."

"Then go, and claim your vengeance." The God of Knowledge replied quietly, returning Nimokushi's magic.


	2. Nigihayami Taiki

**A/N: Nothing much to say, except please review after reading cuz onli then can I improve on this fic, thanks. **

Chapter 2 : Nigihayami Taiki

* * *

"He looks like his father…" Zeniiba cooed as she tickled young Taiki under the chin.

"But he has his mother's eyes, strong and steady." Lin commented, her hands crossed on the railing of the cot.

"I think you all should leave now, Chihiro has just fallen asleep, and I want her to get some rest after all the pain she went through just now, please guys?" Haku said in a soft voice as he walked into the living room of the cottage.

Saying goodbye, the 2 of them left. Before Haku closed the door, Lin said, "Haku, please remember to get the herbal bath from Kamaji, hes working on it now."

"Don't forget!" Lin said as Haku pushed the door shut.

Latching the door with a wave of his hand, Haku sat beside the cot, emotions and thoughts running around his mind in a mess. _I'm a father now… and the Lord of the Spirit World, who would have thought that a lowly river spirit without even the knowledge of his name become such a somebody? _

After stroking Taiki's cheek once, Haku proceeded to kiss him and move to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate for Chihiro.

* * *

Breaking the magical seal in the wall with a wave of his hand, Nimokushi stepped out of the cell, breathing in revitalizing fresh air. As guards rushed down the hallway, hands raised and muttering spells under their breaths, Nimokushi shot through them like an arrow, spilling blood as they fell to the ground, dead.

"Fools… At last I am free, and finally there is hope for the Spirits against the humans, the humans who are the only ones who kill their own kind." Nimokushi laughed as he walked through the prison, killing all the wardens except 1.

"What are you." He gasped as Nimokushi held him up by the throat..

"The true Lord of this world. Not like that weak fool Haku." Nimokushi replied coldly, crushing the warden's throat and letting the blood flow down his arm.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I am coming." He whispered with a mixture of excitement and a glint of madness in his eyes.

"Go Nimokushi, claim your vengeance, and once again, let the Spirit World and everything descend into chaos." The god of knowledge laughed as he watched the scenario below unfold.

* * *

Back in the central region of the Spirit World, Yu-baba felt the crystal beacon for use in times of strife light up. Feeling the anxiety behind the call of the group of leaders, Yu-baba summoned her deputy and placed him in charge of the bath-house.

"Baba- san, where are you going?" Bou asked as Yu-baba perched on the railing outside her office, ready to go to the meeting that was being called.

"Baba- san is going for an important meeting, will Bou be a good boy and look after the bath- house for Baba- san?" Yu-baba replied.

"Ok, nothing will go wrong here Baba- san." Bou said with excitement.

* * *

Loud chatter was heard as the heads of the regions of the Spirit World gathered around a circular table, awaiting the arrival of Haku.

Hearing the cedar doors open, they stood and waited for Haku to sit before taking their respective seats.

"What is so important that we have to call a meeting of the leaders?" Haku asked as they settled down.

"Haku- san, we have received rumours that…" The official from the mountain region began.

"What is it, get straight to the point." Yu-baba snapped.

"We have received rumours that Nimokushi has broken out of La Magipil." The official finished.

"Damn," Haku muttered under his breath, "When and how?"

"We are not sure about how he has broken out, but he has been loose on the Spirit World for at least a week."

"Then why are we hearing this report and having this meeting only now?" Zeniiba snapped at the official, clearly saying what Haku would have said.

"Because… because it was only a rumour at first, but we checked La Magipil and we found…"

"What did you find?" Haku asked impatiently.

"All dead, all the wardens were dead, down to the last spirit."the official completed.

Silence echoed around the chamber, as the truth of the situation hit home, causing all of them to feel a shiver down their spines.

_To kill all the wardens in La Magipil is no mean task, since all of them had to take strict lessons in magic. How did Nimokushi regain his strength, when it was I who personally sealed him there for eternity. _

"Haku- san?" Zeniiba said loudly.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I think you better go back and bring Chihiro here, I feel that Nimokushi's target isn't any of us, but you and your family." Zeniiba said quietly.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Chihiro was just waking up after giving birth. Rubbing her eyes, she called softly, "Haku?"

A cloaked figure stepped out from the air in front of the cottage doors, a hood covering his face, he knocked hardly on the wooden doors. As rain fell down in torrents from the sky, Haku rushed back, a speeding bolt of white in the gloomy sky, from which thunder boomed from time to time, as though warning what was soon to happen.

Getting up from the bed, Chihiro exited the room, moving towards the kitchen in an attempt to get some water. Pouring a glass from the magical jug, she took a deep gulp and immediately felt refreshed and clear. Placing the glass down, she moved over and picked up Taiki, a smile slowly appearing on her face as she kissed her son gently on the cheek.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled Chihiro, placing Taiki back into the protective cot, she walked towards the door…

"We meet again human." Nimokushi said, a bolt of lightning flashing overhead, illuminating the area and allowing Chihiro a view under the hood of the cloak.

"You…" Chihiro gasped as she attempted to slam the door, however, Nimokushi grabbed the door and held it open.

"Wheres your darling husband?" He mocked, "Gone to a meeting? It must be about my escape."

"Why are you here?" Chihiro asked as she leaned against the door, trying to close it in vain.

"You should-" Nimokushi began.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted as he dropped from the sky, muttering a spell under his breath.

"Kohaku, you're finally here." Nimokushi said, summoning up a magic barrier to protect himself.

As Haku's fist made contact with Nimokushi's shield, Nimokushi felt his hand shudder as his shield collapsed under Haku's might. Landing in the mud, he coughed up a little blood and hissed, "Its not over, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Seeing Nimokushi vanish, Haku breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door, rushing in to hug Chihiro.

"Chi, are you alright?" Haku whispered as he slowly released his grip.

Shaking her head, Chihiro replied, "How has he returned?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out now." Haku said as he gritted his teeth. "Don't leave the house, ok Chi? You'll be safe inside, with Taiki."

Nodding, Chihiro picked up the now wailing Taiki and started to rock him gently.

"I'll be back soon, Chi." Haku said as he disappeared outside the door.

* * *

"God of Knowledge! Come out!" Haku shouted as he arrived in the Lamba Core.

"Yes, Kohaku?" the God of Knowledge replied with a hint of amusement.

"You have something to do with Nimokushi's reappearance, admit it!" Haku gritted his teeth as he accused him.

"I don't know anything about that, but you shouldn't ask so much." The God of Knowledge grinned. "Your son is –"

**A/N: Well, I tried to make this chapter longer, cuz in my last fic ppl complained that my chapters were way to short. This is not an abrupt ending to this chapter, it's supposed to be a cliffhanger. Review please. **


	3. Dream World

**FuyuKumori – Thanks for your reviews, haha.**

**WhiteWolf125 – Thanks for reviewing after reading, please continue to review.**

**LadyRainStarDragon – Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review, thanks!**

**Kurenhoharu – Yay, you finally reviewed, thanks! Chihiro and Haku are around… 20 I guess. But now they're arnd 30, cuz its 10 years later. Lol. **

**Olifantje-emma – Arent cliffhangers good? Haha. **

**SeaAngel – Thanks for reviewing after reading! **

**A/N: This chapter is set 10 years after the previous chapter, when Taiki is a little more grown up. Please review after reading. **

Chapter 3 : Dream World

"Mother? Wheres father?" 10 year old Nigihayami Taiki asked his mother innocently.

"Your father is…" Chihiro replied, pausing for a while to rephrase her sentence, " Your father is, trying to keep some bad people away from the good people."

"But… Mother, father hasn't been home for 2 days already… I miss him." Taiki sighed as he lay down on his mother's lap, reaching out to hold her right hand for a source of comfort.

"I know Taiki… I know. I miss him too…" Chihiro whispered as she hugged her son tightly, "Your father will be back today, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Outside the cottage, rain fell in torrents as Haku walked through the rubble of a recently destroyed village. _Destroyed by Nimokushi… _Haku seethed as he raised his hands and muttered a spell to see what had happened. 

"_What have we done to you_ ?" _A spirit gasped as Nimokushi held him high above the ground by the throat. _

_"Nothing." Nimokushi replied and crushed the spirit's neck before letting him fall to the ground, motionless. _

_Soon after, Nimokushi proceeded to destroy the village, leaving nothing usable or any of the spirits alive. _

"Damn him…" Haku said as he clenched his fist tightly.

Stepping over the ruined gate, Haku transformed into a magnificent white dragon and disappeared into the skies, heading home.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Chihiro woke up with a start, memories of 10 years ago when Nimokushi had nearly killed both her and Taiki. 

"Welcome home Haku." Chihiro said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello Chi." Haku replied as he hugged her, "Wheres Taiki?"

"Asleep. Are you tired? Go have a bath and then a good nights sleep." Chihiro said as she walked towards the bath room to fill the bathtub.

"I'll go check on Taiki." Haku said, walking to Taiki's room.

Opening the door, Haku closed it quickly, not allowing any light to fall on Taiki's face and waking him up. Walking silently towards Taiki's side, looking at his son, Haku usually felt that he was looking at a mirror image of him when he was ten and still under Yu-baba's control. Seeing a strand of his hair lying over his face, Haku delicately tucked it behind his ears before kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night Taiki." Haku said as he left the room.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the floor, grinning widely; he floated over to Taiki's side, placing a hand on his forehead and entered his dreams.

**Dream World**

"Greetings, Nigihayami Taiki. I am the God of Knowledge." He spoke as he drifted down among a myriad of colours.

"Where am I?" Taiki whispered as he stretched his fingers before his face, amazed at how the light particles seemed to part at his very command.

"This is the world of dreams." The God of Knowledge said softly. "This is where your forgotten memories lie – "

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" Taiki replied, cutting the God of Knowledge short.

"I am here because of destiny, your fate has been predestined and it is written that I am to be here at this moment telling you this." The God of Knowledge said with a cryptic smile on his face.

"What destiny? I am merely the son of the Lord of the Spirit World, there is nothing special about me. That's what mother said, we are all the same, even though we appear different." Taiki shouted.

"Interesting, hahaha, Ogino Chihiro has brought you up well, usually a child of a King would be spoilt, but you are an exception." He laughed loudly.

"Whats so funny?" Taiki retorted stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters in a time like this." The God of Knowledge said as he closed his eyes to regain his composure. "Your destiny is not to wait in this cottage and waste your life away, you must go and earn the respect of the 7 gods of the universe, and in turn they will give you power beyond your imagination. With this power, you can – "

"No!" Taiki yelled. "I don't want any power, all I want is to be with my mother and father, and that we can be happy!"

"That is not for you to decide. It is for nobody to decide… now go, I will send a spirit to guide you to meet these 7 gods, how you earn their respect will be your own problem. Goodbye and goodluck Nigihayami Taiki." He said, with a click of his fingers, Taiki fell through the ground and vanished.

Glancing at the spot where Taiki had just stood, he felt a sense of remorse and guilt of breaking up their family. Shaking his head, the God of Knowledge muttered, "This is weird, I have destroyed countless lives and yet now I am feeling guilt over this young child? Unless – "


	4. Disappearance and Return

**LadyRainStarDragon – hahaha, a tiny baby conscience. Not sure of that though… **

**WhiteWolf125 – ok, I wont take it personally even if you don't review, thank you for saying this fic is awesome, thank you. **

**A/N : Hmm, so far this fic has been going quite well, thank you to all reviewers and anyone who has taken time to read this fic, thank you. **

Chapter 4 :

"No!" Taiki yelled as he landed heavily on bottom, "Ouch… where am I?"

Looking around at his surroundings, Taiki scratched his head and asked aloud, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Huamn World." A voice answered him.

Turning around sharply, Taiki shifted his weight onto his left leg, ready to jump if it was an enemy.

"Relax Nigihayami Taiki, I am an ally." The figure said softly.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" Taiki said rapidly.

"I knew your parents, they were good friends of mine, especially your mother, she helped me about 20 years ago, saving me from oblivion and punishment, she showed me that life was not all about eating and greed, that there was goodness in everyone." The spirit said, lifting his face up to look at Taiki squarely.

"What is your name?" Taiki said as he narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"They called me Kaonashi, the one without a face."

**Line Break**

"So you have met the spirit called Kaonashi, what will you do now? Nigihayami Taiki. Will you reject his aid or accept it?" the God of Knowledge grinned as he watched the scene unfold below.

"God of Knowledge, is the spirit responding to the situation correctly?" the God of Death inquired.

"Yes, he is doing very well, thank you for allowing the rule to be bent and allow Kaonashi to return." The God of Knowledge nodded at him.

"In theory, he will never become alive again, this is but merely a shadow or a mirror of him in his previous life, no power, however strong can ever bring back the dead, the energy required will create too much tension on all the worlds." The God of Death said quickly.

"I know that, but, this spirit will cause the whole situation to become more… entertaining than ever…" the God of knowledge smirked as Taiki and Kaonashi shook hands.

**Line Break**

"So… Um, we're partners now right?" Taiki asked as they set off at a steady pace in no particular direction.

"I guess so."

"Then, could you tell me more about you, because…" Taiki paused, not knowing how to phrase his sentence.

"Because you don't trust me." Kaonashi completed it.

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"That is understandable. But… I'm not sure who I am either…" Kaonashi said softly, rubbing his temple gently.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Taiki stopped suddenly.

"I can't remember anything… from before I met you… All I can remember is these 2 figures, a young man and woman, who were close to me, and this old lady, but I can never see their faces… " Kaonashi whispered in pain. "and the more I try to remember… Argh!" Kaonashi shouted as a bolt of pain shot through his head and he collapsed.

"Kaonashi!" Taiki shouted.

**Line Break**

"Taiki! Taiki! Where are you!" Chihiro shouted through the cottage, sweat dripping from her brows.

"Taiki! Where are you! Come out now!" Chihiro shouted, as she burst out of the cottage, looking around the cottage in desperation, hoping that Taiki was just fooling around in the forest nearby.

As silence answered her, Chihiro ran back into the cottage and placed a palm onto the beacon that served as a telephone. Forming a picture of Haku in her mind, Chihiro said quickly, "Haku, please come back now! Taiki is missing!"

"What?" Haku's anxious voice reached her instantly.

"Taiki is missing!" Chihiro said with a tremor in her voice.

"I'll be right back!" Haku said quickly, breaking the connection.

**Line Break**

"Kaonashi!" Taiki shouted, shaking the fallen spirit gently.

Looking around for a river, Taiki carried Kaonashi up onto his shoulders and muttered a strength spell that Haku had taught him. Finishing the incantation, Taiki started running along the path when he suddenly heard a whisper from Kaonashi.

"Taiki… Put me down…" Kaonashi whispered weakly.

"Huh?" Taiki said, "Ok."

Sitting up against a tree trunk, Kaonashi wheezed heavily as he tried to even out his breathing.

"Heres the water." Taiki said as he placed it on the ground beside Kaonashi. "What happened?"

"I do not know…" Kaonashi gasped as he breathed slowly.

"Whatever happened, please don't try to think about your memories for now, my magic isn't strong enough to hold out for more than 10 minutes at max for all the spells I know. So I cant carry you for more than 10 minutes.

"I think I can walk by myself now, the next town is just in front, its about 2 km from here." Kaonashi said, pushing himself up slowly from the ground.

"Then… Lets go, but are you sure you're alright now?" Taiki asked concernedly.

"Yes." Kaonashi replied, setting off at a steady pace forward.

**Line Break**

"Haku! Taiki is missing, I couldn't find him anywhere, he didn't even leave the room, I never saw him go out, could it be Nimokushi?" Chihiro let off a stream of questions as Haku landed in front of the house.

"Calm down Chi, I'm sure Taiki is fine, it couldn't have been Nimokushi if Taiki had not left the house. Let me try to find him with my magic." Haku attempted to calm her down as he muttered an incantation.

Looking at her husband concentrate, Chihiro sat down on the front steps, her hands running through her smooth hair. _Taiki… please be alright… _

"Chi… Taiki, hes… hes…" Haku stammered as he glanced around the forest.

"Hes what!" Chihiro shouted.

"Hes not in the Spirit World anymore… I can't locate him anywhere…" Haku whispered as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"No…" Chihiro whispered, tears rolling off her cheeks.


	5. God of Wealth

**A/N : First, I would like to apologize to everyone who is reading this fic for the long waiting time of this update, so sorry. I have been very busy with school and stuff, cause im just a 14 year old teenager, lol. **

**a/n2 : umm, this is a major plot error, they are currently in the human world.**

* * *

****

Chapter 5 – God of Wealth

"No… " Chihiro whispered, tears gently rolling off her cheeks.

Reaching forward, Haku hugged his wife, comforting her although his own heart ached. "Chi… its alright, I'll find him, I promise you that."

Looking up into his eyes, Chihiro nodded, breaking away from their embrace to pick up a tissue and dry her eyes. "Haku, will he be alright?"

"He should be fine… he knows some magic to protect himself, and he's a smart boy, he will be fine. Don't worry Chi, I'll go look for him now." Haku finished as he dashed out of the door into the rain.

"Taiki, please be alright…." Chihiro prayed as she looked at his picture on the table.

* * *

"Kaonashi, how much further?" Taiki asked wearily as he dragged his legs onwards.

"Its just in front, and please stop wining, you're supposed to be the son of the lord of the Spirit World?" Kaonashi snapped angrily.

"Fine! Its just because I didn't have to do much walking in the Spirit World." Taiki snapped back in return.

Walking onwards, they arrived at a town filled with structures that Taiki had never seen before, but would have been oddly familiar to Chihiro.

"Kaonashi… is this… a human town?" Taiki asked softly, as they walked through the silent street.

"Yes, apparently it is." Kaonashi replied without much emotion.

" Will they be surprised to see us? Do they look different from us?" Taiki asked excitedly as his imagination started to picture how humans looked liked.

"if you are so worried about them noticing us, why don't you cast some invisibility spell over us?" Kaonashi said, "Or isit that you can't even cast one of the most basic spells?" he continued slowly, attempting to antagonize Taiki.

"Fine, and so I shall." Taiki said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Placing his arms onto his temple, Taiki muttered the words of invisibility, temporarily turning him and Kaonashi invisible.

"Happy now?" Taiki asked.

"Fine, now let us continue your search for these gods that you speak of." Kaonashi replied.

Sulking, Taiki stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled down the street, reaching out as his father had taught him to the spirits of the land, asking if any god that they knew of lived here.

After getting negative responses, Taiki stopped and angrily kicked a rock, shouting, " Why me? Stupid God of Knowledge, sending me on a quest that I don't even find any fun in going on."

"Ouch!" a girl's voice came from the bushes where Taiki had kicked the rock into. "Who kicked that damn stone?" she shouted as she clambered out of the bushes, with twigs and grass tangled in her hair.

_Relax Taiki, she cant see you… she cant see you… _Taiki thought to himself as he walked on slowly.

"Hey you!" the girl shouted.

Ignoring her, Taiki walked on, hoping that his invisibility spell was as effective as his teachers said it was.

"Hey, boy with the cloaked figure beside him!" she shouted.

Knowing he was busted, Taiki turned around and said in disbelief, "You… you can see me?"

"Of course I can see you, did you think you were invisible or something?" she said, shaking her head.

"Kaonashi… any idea why she can see us? My spell is still on you know?" Taiki whispered.

"No, there is no reason why a mere human can see through our spells." Kaonashi replied almost immediately.

"What should we do now?" Taiki asked nervously as the girl started walking towards them.

"Not many, one would be to knock her out and make a run for it." Kaonashi said with a hint of humour.

"Kaonashi! Now is not the time for jokes." Taiki snapped.

"Ok, then we tell her the truth why we are here." Kaonashi said.

Walking over to the duo, she placed a hand on Kaonashi's mask and asked, " Are you 2 from a performing troop? What are you doing in this town?"

"This… this may seem to be a little hard to believe, but… we are from another world." Taiki said nervously.

"What?" the girl choked, starting to laugh. "Another world? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Taiki said, without a flicker of amusement on his face.

* * *

"Reina-chan, what are you doing here?" a man suddenly walked over from the nearby shop.

_So her name is Reina… _Taiki thought.

"Takaya-san, these 2 people are suspicious, can you bring them to the police?" asdf said.

Turning around, the man stared at them. Taiki gulped, this man had a powerful aura around him.

"Its ok Reina-chan, lets go to my house." Takaya said, turning to Kaonashi and Taiki, he said coldly, "You 2 come along too."

Line break

"Taiki-kun, welcome to my home, feel free to look around while I get you a drink." Takaya said after closing the door.

"Wait a minute… how… how do you…" Taiki stammered.

"How do I know your name? I'll tell you in a minute, Taiki-kun."

Entering the living room, a bright light blinded Taiki. Opening his eyes, Taiki gasped. In front of his eyes were heaps and heaps of gold and diamonds.

"Taiki… do you see all this? Its all yours… take it…" a ghostly voice drifted through the room which had suddenly become misty.

"Take it all Taiki… its yours…

Reaching out in a daze, Taiki's hand nearly grazed one of the gold pieces when a hard slap on his cheek brought him back to reality.

"Taiki! What the hell was wrong with you?" Reina asked.

"I… I was in a daze, saw lots of gold and diamonds…" Taiki replied in a confused voice.

"Heres tea for everyone… Taiki-kun? What happened?" Takaya asked.

"Takaya-san, Taiki says he saw lots of gold and diamonds, but he must have been hallucinating…" Reina began.

"Taiki-kun, you didn't take anything?" Takaya said, cutting Reina short.

Shaking his head, Taiki replied, "No… Reina slapped me awake before I could reach any of the gold. What happened to me then? Takaya-san."

" Well done Taiki-kun, your father would be proud of you." Takaya said.

"What!" Taiki shouted, "you cant be…"

"Yes, I am, the God of Wealth and greed. And you have successfully passed my test thus earning you the right to wield my power." Takaya said calmly.

"Takaya-san? What in the world are you saying?" Reina gasped.

"Reina… this may be hard for you to believe straight away, but Taiki-kun was telling you the truth, he is from another world." Takaya said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Right now you may be rejecting this information, but…. Deep in your heart you know its true, because your mother lost her best friend all those years ago too, and that friend went off to another world to live."

Turning to Taiki, Takaya said, " Stay here for the night, Reina you too. Tomorrow I will explain all this in greater detail."

* * *

"God of Knowledge… he has passed my test. He does not succumb to the greed of the humans." Takaya said.

"That may be so, but who knows about the other tests, according to the rest, they seem to have more… interesting tests for our young friend…" the God of Knowledge smirked.


	6. Realization

**A/N : hmm, nothing much to say this time except yet another big apology on the slow uploads, sorry. **

Chapter 6 – Realization

* * *

As the sun filtered through the windows of Takaya's house, Taiki blinked his eyes in response to the sunlight and struggled to sit up. Yawning loudly and shivering slightly, Taiki rolled up the mattress and let it lean against the wall.

"Had a good nights sleep, Taiki?" Takaya's voice came from the kitchen.

"Quite… at least I can sleep peacefully knowing one of the gods is on my side now." Taiki grinned as he replied.

Takaya however, remained expressionless and motioned for him to proceed to the kitchen where 2 cups of milo and a few slices of bread spread heavily with butter and jam lay.

Staring wide eyed at the breakfast that he had never seen before, Taiki began prodding at a slice of bread curiously. Behind him, Kaonashi stood expressionless and looked down at the food on the table, small memories of a couple who had made him laugh and smile many times as they had tried to cook a complicated dish for him. Yet, however hard he tried to recall, Kaonashi could never recall their faces or their names.

"Hey! That is for eating you know…" Reina said sharply as she entered the kitchen and saw Taiki prodding each piece of bread as though they contained a virus.

Turning around, Taiki retorted swiftly, "But these look different from what my world has for breakfast."

After giving Taiki a puzzled look for a few seconds, Reina's memories rushed into her mind: that Taiki was from another world. Although she had expected that they didn't have these foods in other worlds, Taiki's image had stunned her when Takaya told her he was from another world. In her imagination, she had always thought that beings from other worlds would look different… from them. However, Taiki not only looked like a normal human, but a handsome one too. Blushing a little as she thought this, Reina shook her head of these thoughts and sat down to enjoy her breakfast.

After they had both finished their breakfasts, Takaya appeared in the kitchen through the backyard and beckoned for them to follow him. Looking curiously at each other, the trio followed him into a broken down shed located in the corner.

After they had entered, Takaya closed the door and locked it with a heavy padlock. Turning to face them, Takaya said, "Where we are going now is a dangerous place, do not touch a single item now matter what voices you hear, is that clear?"

Bewildered, Taiki and Reina both nodded their heads silently. Seeing that , Takaya bent down and pulled open a trapdoor on the floor. Immediately, a sweet unearthly voice echoed around the room and bright light shot out of the hole.

"Follow closely behind me, and do not… I repeat, do not touch anything." Takaya reminded them.

Too stunned for words, Reina nodded her head, unable to speak. Slowly, the light faded away and only a dim glow on the walls of the passageway downwards remained. Wordlessly, Takaya stepped down into the cavern.

After descending the spiral staircase, they found themselves in a cavern filled with riches and all sorts of swords and different artifacts. Letting loose gasps of shock and wonder, the 2 of them were stunned with the amount of wealth lying before them. Remembering Takaya's instructions, they followed closely behind him.

"Takaya-san, where are we?" Taiki plucked up the courage to ask.

Takaya didn't reply him, instead walking onwards at an increased pace towards a small hut not far down the path. Entering the hut, Takaya let all 3 of them enter before closing the door.

"Taiki-kun, this place is the evidence that I am the God of Wealth, do you believe me now?" Takaya asked quietly.

Nodding his head, Taiki asked, "Why have you brought us here? What is your purpose in showing us all your wealth?"

"No reason at all, except to help you complete your quest safely." Takaya replied, turning around to face the window. Taking a deep breath, he continued, " What I am going to give to the both of you now must be kept secret, no one except the 2 of you can know where you obtained these items I am about to entrust you with, is that understood?"

"Yes Takaya-san." Taiki replied immediately, while Reina hesitated before nodding her head slightly.

"Ok, after this, both of you must head for the gate that will allow you to enter the 'dimension of the gods', it is there that you can enter other worlds that have totally no connection with this one." Takaya said in a rush. "Don't worry about not being able to find the gate, Kaonashi here will lead you to it. Now Taiki-kun, go outside and look for something, anything that you think represents your soul and yourself, it can be anything, remember this! Now go!" Takaya ended quickly, pushing Taiki out of the door before turning to Reina.

* * *

Exiting the hut, Taiki heard the lock in the door click softly in the silence that dominated the entire cavern. The place was filled with boundless spirit energy, Taiki felt it rebounding around the cavern, filling everything with life. 

Remembering Takaya's words, Taiki looked around and begin looking for anything that resembled his 'soul'. After moving around aimlessly, Taiki found nothing that interested him. _This is pointless… How can there be something that represents the soul? _Taiki thought.

Deep in thought, Taiki didn't feel the presence of another being in the room. Meanwhile, in the hut, Takaya handed Reina a thin dagger after explaining to her what she had to do. As Reina began on her task, Takaya looked out of the window, a grim expression etched into his face.

* * *

"Nigihayami Taiki…" the being hissed loudly. 

Startled, Taiki turned around and faced the direction the voice had came from. His eyes darting around the piles of gold and weapons, searching for the source of the voice, Taiki slowly turned around and continued looking for what Takaya had asked him to find.

"Nigihayami Taiki, why do you not see me?" the voice hissed loudly beside his ear.

Jumping backwards away from the voice, Taiki was startled to see a rotting corpse of a soldier dressed in ancient armour. His white hair covered in golden rust fell over his shoulders while his sunken face showed evidence of unspeakable experiences.

"What are you…" Taiki murmured, backing away from the rotting knight.

"A fool who succumbed to his greed." The knight replied grimly.

"Get lost!" Taiki shouted loudly.

"Oh no, not before I kill you…" the knight hissed, his voice filled with hate. Pulling out a rusty serrated blade coated in gold, the knight swung it through the air towards Taiki, the gold spilling off the blade like a fountain.

Backing off, Taiki felt a concentration of spirit energy gather behind him. Reaching out blindly behind him, Taiki felt the hilt of a sword being thrust into his hand. Desperately, Taiki brought the blade of the sword up against the knight's.

A loud ring echoed throughout the cavern as the 2 swords clashed against each other. As the knight vanished into golden dust, Takaya appeared before him and the 2 of them returned to the hut.

Back in the hut, Reina had finished carving what Takaya had told her to on a gnarled wooden staff, pocketing the dagger, she picked up the staff and knocked it gently against the ground, testing its hardiness. At this moment, Taiki and Takaya entered.

"Taiki-kun, this sword is now yours, it is a material form of your soul and can be wielded by no one but you." Takaya said hurriedly.

"But Takaya-san…" Taiki began, a thousand questions on his mind.

"Theres no time for idle talk now, _he _is coming, there is no time to waste. Reina, that staff is also a material form of your soul, and the magic within it cannot be used by anyone but you. Now go! Both of you."

Turning to Kaonashi, Takaya muttered some ancient language and immediately, Kaonashi opened the door and exited with Taiki and Reina hurrying after him.

Back in the hut, the strong firm face of Takaya sunk inwards and his skin started aging at an accelerated rate. His hair grew white and long while his clothes were transformed into a suit of armour covered in gold rust.


	7. Chihiro's illness

**A/N: Hmm… No reviews but I'll continue writing, just to keep my mind off all the stress of my schoolwork and everything. **

Chapter 7 – Chihiro's illness

* * *

Running like the wind back up the winding stairs into Takaya's home, both Taiki and Reina paused for a while to catch their breath before following Kaonashi out of the house and into the nearby park. Only after reaching a deserted part of the park did Kaonashi stop and undo the silencing spell he had placed upon them. 

"Kaonashi! What did you do!" Taiki gasped as he bent over, struggling to catch his breath. Beside him, Reina also was doing the same.

"Taiki-kun?" Reina asked shyly.

"Um… yeah Reina? Your name is Reina right?" Taiki chuckled nervously. _Crap… I sound like a total idiot._ Taiki Thought.

"Yes, well, is this all a game that you and Takaya-san are playing around? Because I just cant… cant believe everything that the both of you have been telling me so far." Reina said in a rush.

"Well… I guess its understandable, I dunno why Takaya-san asked you to come along with me when he could have just wiped your memory and sent you home." Taiki replied, not looking her straight in the face.

"But… but if I come along, will I be holding you back? I want to meet your mother, who is… was my mother's best friend so many years ago. Before my mother died, she said her last wish was that she meet her best friend, Chihiro, one last time, but her wish was never fulfilled as Chihiro was never found again. So I want to see what kind of a person your mother was, what was it that made my mother so believe in her." Reina finished with a sob.

"I see… ok then, I'll bring you to see my mother in the Spirit World. Besides, I need to see my parents again, they must be worried sick about me by now, and I need to report to my father what kind of a being the God of knowledge really is…" Taiki murmured.

"Taiki-kun, it would not be advisable to return to the Spirit World, even as we speak, Nimokushi, the previous lord of the Spirit World is wandering the place, searching for you." Kaonashi advised Taiki.

"Then wouldn't it be better if I returned to the Spirit World, there my father would be able to watch over us for a while before we continue on this quest of the so called God of Knowledge." Taiki retorted.

"Yes, Taiki-kun." Kaonashi replied, opening the gate to the dimensional world.

* * *

"Chihiro… are you alright?" Haku asked as he placed a pillow under her head and supported her as she lay down onto the bed. 

"I'm fine, its just… a lack of sleep…" Chihiro whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure? You can't be sick because I don't feel anything wrong in your body right now." Haku said anxiously, brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"I feel very tired, and hot." Chihiro murmured softly, almost to herself. This confirmed Haku's worse fears. Placing the blanket over her and casting a soothing spell over the room, he left to the living room where he placed a hand onto the communicator, summoning Zeniiba to his house.

Immediately, Zeniiba appeared, looking older and more frail than ever. Seeing Haku's anxious expression. Zeniiba knew that she had not been summoned for a cup of tea and a long chat.

"Yes Haku? Whats wrong?" Zeniiba asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Zeniiba-san… I don't know if it's the real thing but, I think that Chihiro is suffering from the time zone effect again." Haku said distraughtly.

"Time… Zone… Effect?" Zeniiba said slowly, a shocked look spreading over her face, "the one which creates a time lag for humans who have stayed here for too long a period of time?"

"The very one." Haku replied grimly.

"But you changed that years ago. It couldn't have changed back by itself, unless… "

"Nimokushi." They both gasped.

Line Break

Outside the hut, an old spirit stood with a cloak over his bent body, observing every move within the cottage, seeing the shocked expressions of the 2 spirits within, he smirked, " Kohaku, never in your wildest dreams will you imagine what I do for revenge."

* * *

As a gust of wind blew, Kaonashi spread his arms open and seemed to grasp at the very edges of space itself, pulling his arms down, Reina gasped as a portion of the space tore off, leaving a gap within the air, like a window that opened to nothingness. 

"Relax, this is a space distortion window, it will enable us to travel to any dimension or world, right now our destination is the Spirit World, where you can see my mother." Taiki explained.

"Ok…" Reina replied, trying her best now to let fear show on her face.

"Ok, here we go!" Taiki said, taking her hand and stepping inside the window, imagining a picture of his home in his mind as a huge gust of wind blew him around, making him spin till he lost his consciousness.

* * *

"Nimokushi… it must be him!" Haku seethed as he paced up and down the room, ignorant to the pattering of the rain on the rooftop. 

"Yes… Nimokushi seems to have the highest probability of being the one who overwrote your spell on the time zone effect. But right now isn't the time to be pointing fingers, now is the time for action that will save Chihiro's life." Zeniiba said sharply, so that Haku would listen.

"I will go into the Lamba Core now and see what can be done to change the rule." Haku said. Glancing back at Chihiro's room, Haku thought, _I will save you, just hang on for a little while. _

Turning to the task at hand, Haku sunk beneath the earth to emerge into the cavern of the Lamba Core. Moving to the panel that had the laws of the Spirit world carved into it, Haku ran his hand over the one governing the time within the Spirit World, changing it for humans to be safe within the Spirit World.

Returning to the Spirit World, Haku started, " Zeniiba-san, it is done…" Without completing his sentence, Haku was shocked. The cottage was in a mess, Zeniiba was nowhere to be seen, instead Haku saw the 2 people he had least expected to see at that moment: Taiki and Nimokushi, locked in battle.

"Taiki!" Haku gasped, then seeing who the other spirit was, a menacing expression of hatred filled his face.

"Nimokushi…" Haku growled.


End file.
